The Things We do For Love
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: Darcy couldn't remember much of 'that night' aside from Asgardian mead, drinking Tony under the table and exchanging drunken kisses with Bruce. All she knew was that she woke up next to the good doctor the next morning, and that three months later she was holding a very positive pregnancy test in her hands. For Ipodsandstars.


Darcy couldn't remember much of 'that night' aside from the fact there was Asgardian mead, she (somehow) managed to drink Tony under the table, and ended up kissing an equally drunk Bruce.

All she knew was that the next morning she woke up with a throbbing headache, completely naked, next to an equally naked Bruce Banner. And just over four months later, she was holding a VERY positive pregnancy test.

She had to admit, she'd been stalling. She didn't even want to _think_ about the possibility she might have been pregnant. She'd missed periods, sure, thrown up, and had painful boobs, but she'd hoped she couldn't've been pregnant. She'd ignored the signs. When something _moved_ inside her, however?

There was no ignoring _that_.

She sighed, moving out of the stall she'd been in and moved over to the sinks, methodically washing her hands and staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She was pregnant. With a _baby_. With _Bruce's _baby. And there was no damn thing she could do about it, at four months. Curiously, her hand drifted down to her abdomen and _yep,_ she'd also completely ignored and (somewhat subconsciously) covered up her weight gain.

"Well done, Darcy, welcome to the world of responsible parenting," she muttered, glaring slightly at her reflection before- _oh. _

Something was nudging her hand.

Her little one was nudging her hand.

And just like that, a tiny fist had curled around her heart, and she kissed goodbye to her reservations.

* * *

><p>Her first move had to be 'ask Jane'. Jane, when she focused on being a normal human being as opposed to a zombie of science, was Darcy's go-to-guru foor any problems facing her. Such as telling your one-night-stand that you're pregnant with his child without him freaking out and turning green.<p>

That was assuming she actually _managed to talk to him, _without him running out of the room with some shitty excuse like every other time she'd entered. Tony knew something was up. Jane probably would too, if she wasn't stuck in some sort of perpetual orgasm over the Stark gear she got to use. Darcy would be offended, if it wasn't for how gleeful her friend looked all the fucking time. She could forgive her for being in zombie science mode.

When she walked in, however, Jane wasn't in the room. Darcy supposed she was probably having hot, caveman god sex with Thor, and decided she'd just wait around until the woman's inevitable return.

She'd been sitting on tumblr (sciencewrangler) for about fifteen minutes when the door opened. She looked up, expecting Jane, and instead saw Bruce. He stared, open mouthed for a moment, before turning on his heel with a very obvious intention: to leave.

Instead of letting him, Darcy stood and strode after him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her, folding her arms across her chest and watching him carefully to check that she hadn't annoyed him. She walked around on eggshells by that point, after all. She couldn't see any signs of an imminent hulk-out, however, so she assumed he was mostly okay. She dropped his arm with a sigh.

"Stop running away all the time," she mumbled, voice clearly showing what she'd tried to hide- the hurt that the man who used to be her friend (who she loved, be damned if she'd admit it) kept ignoring her. His face fell, and his hands twitched towards her, though never actually moving. His eyes looked tired, and Darcy got a glimpse into a lifetime of pain when she met them, but his shutters quickly went up again, replacing pain and self-loathing with warmth and kindness.

"You said you wanted to forget what happened, Darcy. Quite rightly, I'm far too old, far too dangerous. I think the easiest way would be some time apart," he nodded, and attempted an encouraging smile that faltered when her tears started to fall.

"Hey, no, Darcy... don't cry. C'mon, you know it's for the best. You can find someone your own age, someone with less baggage. And I'll stand in the crowd at your wedding, and I'll be happy for you, and it'll be like this... _mistake_ never happened," he murmured. Darcy's sobs only came out stronger, more choked.

"I'm pregnant," she forced out. She didn't need to look up to gauge his reaction, instead hearing his retreating footsteps as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Bruce could feel immense pressure on his chest, making it difficult to breathe as he stumbled towards the Hulk containment chamber, letting himself in and collapsing on the floor. He could feel his skin pulling at the seams and was only just fighting it. He doubted he'd be able to keep Him at bay, Tony was in Tokyo, and he was the only one who even attempted calming him down (because, frankly, Tony was an idiot).<p>

That belief was crushed, however, when Natasha and Steve rushed in, both with mussed hair, swollen lips and clothes that were _obviously_ the first they could find slung on. He looked up, a hiss of air rushing through his teeth. Natasha knelt down behind the glass, hand going to rest on it.

"Doctor Banner, why don't you calm down and tell us what happened?" she asked. Her voice was pitched low, soothing, and he felt the beast retreat slightly.

"Darcy... check on her," he mumbled, and Natasha glanced back at Steve, who nodded and made a swift exit. When the pulling stopped and the other guy retreated, he finally turned to look at Natasha. When she raised an eyebrow in question- 'can I come in?'- he nodded, leaning back against the wall of the chamber. She sat next to him, and awkwardly slung an arm around him when the tears began.

"Pregnant. She's pregnant. We made a mistake and now she's _pregnant_," Bruce told her. He meant it when he said it was a mistake, because it _was_, dammit. It shouldn't've happened when they were drunk, shouldn't've happened at _all_. She was better with someone younger. Someone safer

Natasha had her lips pursed when he glanced over at her, clearly pondering his words. He appreciated that, the fact she was actually _thinking _about it, not just offering empty reassurances like 'it's okay'._  
><em>

"I can't get pregnant. And I wouldn't be a good mother, even if I could," she sighed. Bruce didn't protest, because anyone who had as many issues as they did couldn't possibly be a good parent.

"But- and this is a big but- you will be. You're a good man, Bruce. You have a big problem, don't get me wrong. The other guy is more than enough reason for you to be scared, I understand that. But, despite everything, you are a _good man_. And you'll have all of us to help you," she assured him, thumb rubbing circles on his shoulder. He let her comfort him, and finally his tears stopped falling. He was shocked they'd started, really. He never cried, he preferred to pretend he was strong, preferred to put on a front for everyone else because it was easier to pretend. It was _harder_ to acknowledge he was having a hard time. He'd only broken down twice since he joined the team- once when he confessed his suicide attempt to them, and again right then in the arms of a highly trained assassin whom he'd _somehow_ ended up befriending.

He got up, letting out a shaky breath, and the redhead followed suit, hands going in the pockets of her shorts.

"Can I go finish having sex with Steve now?" she asked, and Bruce managed to force out a breathy laugh, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes, Natasha," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can do this..." he swallowed, and she shook her head.

"You can't. Nobody really knows _how_ to be a parent. But I'm sure you'll love them, in the end. Unless you don't _want _to be a dad?" she frowned. He mulled it over, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm going back to Calcutta tonight," he murmured. Natasha pursed her lips in displeasure, but nodded, patting him on the back as she took her leave.

* * *

><p>When Natasha came into the room where Darcy was being comforted by a clearly uncomfortable Steve, she felt her heart sink. But, the woman didn't say a word, and the two of them left. She had a sense of dread that only increased when he didn't turn up to the labs the next day. So, naturally, she hacked JARVIS.<p>

She wasn't proud of her hacking skills. Okay, that was a lie. She was totally proud of it, she was a bad-ass motherfucker who could hack _Tony Stark's _systems. Which annoyed him no end.

(_"Seriously though, Lewis, how can you be that smart? No one is that smart. Other than yours truly, obviously.")_

And so, when it came around to it, Darcy found herself sitting in front of a computer, finally finding Bruce's flight plans.

A plane leaving JFK at 4pm. Which gave her enough time to get there and intercept him (because he wasn't going to leave without a fucking _explanation!_)

She sighed, yelling something vague to Jane about 'personal stuff' and leaving out of the front door, running briefly before her tits reminded her that you _do not_ run while pregnant. _Ever_.

So instead, she did the smart thing, and caught a cab to take her the whole mile.

When she did get to the airport, she had to buy a ticket, because Bruce had already gone through customs. Something that was confirmed by her search of every last little bit of the whole place. The things you do for love, honestly.

When she eventually did locate him, it was because it was hard not to notice the fluffy hair she'd been obsessing over for the last ten months. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the head, glad of the slight jump he gave.

"Don't ever run away from me without saying goodbye," she murmured, and he leaned back, eyes closed, shaking his head.

"Darcy. I'm not good for you. You deserve a clean break..." he replied, and she considered vaulting over the chairs before she remembered _pregnancy boobs_ and instead walked around, sitting next to a ready-to-bolt Bruce.

"No, I didn't. I deserve an _explanation_. I'm not gonna force you to be a dad, Bruce, but we were _friends, _okay? Before this whole mess that I suggested we forget because, FYI, I _love_ you, and I didn't want to get even more hurt by your 'lets stay friends' speech. The one I've had one too many times," she sighed, and rubbed her forehead. He stared at her, a furrow forming between his brows.

"You... _love me?" _he asked, and she let out a huff of laughter leave her mouth, shaking her head.

"No shit, Sherlock. Yes. I'm in love with you. I have been for... a while. You're just a massive doofus who can't _see_ when a girl has feelings for him," she smirked, getting an eye roll from the party concerned. It was almost like old times, just with a massive, king-sized elephant in the room. He swallowed, and she looked up at him with a half-smile.

"You don't have to say it back. I mean, I don't expect anything. I'm not... that kinda girl, y'know? I'm not gonna demand child support or anything, I mean, I'd love it if you'd be th-" she began, but she was cut off when she felt his lips against hers. It was chaste, she barely had time to register it had occurred before he'd pulled back, watching her carefully.

"I love you too, Darcy. You wouldn't believe how much. I don't know if I can stay, though, you... you deserve so much more..." he shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

"This is a call for the 4pm flight to Calcutta, please come to your boarding area," came a voice, and Darcy looked over at him.

"If you're going, do it now. Because I don't know what I'd do if you left later," she murmured. Bruce looked to contemplate it for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.

"I don't know if I have the strength to, Darce. I don't know if I can leave you. I know I'm a selfish bastard, but I just... I can't leave you," he replied, and she grinned, widely.

"Alright, then. I think it's about time we bought some onsies, hm?"

* * *

><p>Darcy let out a low breath, slumping back against the pillows as she finally heard the piercing wail of a baby. <em>Her<em> baby. She vaguely heard the announcement it was a boy, and saw him lifted away to be cleaned up. Bruce followed, keeping an eye on things, and watched as he accepted the small bundle swaddled in white blankets, hands shaking. He kissed the little one's head before handing it to Darcy, rolling his eyes at her grabby hands. She grinned, looking down at him.

"Hey, baby," she murmured, kissing his forehead. When Bruce started humming the DJ Otzi song, she slapped him in the shoulder, giving him a small smile. He grinned back, hand going to the back of their son's head.

After that, the room was a blur of Avengers, asking how the little boy was, cooing over him, asking his name. Pepper and Tony were the last to visit, something about Tony not wanting Darcy to put the idea of the 'disgusting little people' in Pepper's head. Darcy would've hit him if she'd not been holding her son, but luckily she had a Pepper to do that for her. She gave a grin to the redhead, just as Tony approached.

For a man who claimed to hate them, Tony Stark turned into a cooing, gooey mess around babies.

They stayed longer than the others, and it also took longer for the billionaire to ask the all-important question.

"What's his name?" he asked. Darcy exchanged a look with Bruce.

"Anthony," she replied, and Tony's face lit up.

"Really? Because that's the _best_ name. Well done, Lewis, I applaud you," he told her, and she snorted.

"No, his name's Matt. But you totally fell for that," she retorted. Tony glared at her for a moment, but soon enough he waved at the little boy.

"Bye-bye Matt," he said, and looked to Pepper.

"I want one."

"No, Tony."

The bickering followed the two outside, and Darcy looked over to Bruce, a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad I followed you to that airport," she mumbled, and Bruce returned it wholeheartedly, a blinding smile very few got to see, one so bright it could beat Cap's.

"Me too. I'm so glad you know how to hack computers," he replied, and she sighed, shaking her head.

"The things you do for love."


End file.
